Two different phosphatases have been isolated from smooth muscle. One phosphatase is a trimer and dephosphorylates smooth muscle myosin as well as myosin light chain kinase. The second phosphateas, which depends on Mg for its activity, only dephosphorylates myosin light chains and not myosin kinase.